


Addicted

by Marchling



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchling/pseuds/Marchling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is drawn not only to Dom, but to the way he feels when he's near Dom. It's going to wreck him and he knows it, but it's too late... he's already addicted. </p>
<p>Set during the first movie, before Race Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the on-going, super slow process of putting all of my stories on AO3. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!

The post-race parties at Dom’s were always good, but they were especially awesome after a night of races like they’d just had. All four races had been easy wins for Team Toretto. Johnny Tran and the other guys on his crew that drove cars as well as they did motorcycles hadn’t been there at all. Brian was compulsively checking his phone, hoping to get the coded text letting him know that another hijacking had happened. It would be so easy then, such a fucking relief. His heart wanted it, but his head kept telling him to open his stubbornly, purposefully shut eyes. He ignored it. It was the same voice that he heard every time his life went to shit… no good would come of it. 

The coronas were getting passed around as though they were candy. He’d heard Letty barking into a phone over an hour ago, demanding whatever poor bastard she was talking to go retrieve more. He’d hauled those cases in, he knew exactly how much beer had been consumed. If he wasn’t half-drunk himself, he’d have to start handing out citations, because there was no way that there wasn’t a shitload of drunk and disorderly happening on Dom’s front lawn. 

Well, if he wasn’t drunk _and_ undercover he’d hand out citations. 

That was the real issue. He was half-convinced that Vince had been able to turn Dom to his way of thinking, because Dom had been watching him strangely all day. Almost every minute Brian’s back was turned from Dom, he could practically feel the other man staring. His heart would speed up and he’d try to act natural, pretend that his body wasn’t responding. Brian tried to tell himself it was adrenalin or fear of being caught, but that was a fucking joke. Adrenalin was one thing, but Brian had never gotten hard from fear and he’d been awkwardly adjusting himself in his pants all goddamned day. 

By unspoken command, the entire team was supposed to stay until the end of the party unless they hooked up with someone or they were Mia. She could retreat upstairs to her studying and there wasn’t a thing Dom could do about it. She’d already disappeared. 

Brian wasn’t so lucky. Hooking up wasn’t an option – he had enough on his plate on that front as it was. It was a bitch, being attracted to two siblings, let alone a brother and sister. Throw in who they were – Torettos who loved deeply – and who he was – an undercover cop who was both fucked and fucked up – and it only made things more complicated. 

So he stood off to the sidelines, occasionally accepting the beers that one of the team brought him with an order to ‘lighten up’ and otherwise ignore any and all possible overtures by anyone. He kept waiting for one of them to be the first to leave so that he wouldn’t be the first asshole to go. For a while he thought Vince would be his man, since he’d been flirting with an appreciative racebunny for an hour, but sometime between his third and fourth retreat to the bathroom just for some solitude she’d taken off and Vince was still there. Either Vince really was hung up on Mia or he was using mindreading and self-cockblocking to take his hatred of Brian to new and perverse levels. With Vince, it was kind of hard to tell. 

Finally, a little before midnight, Leon came through. He disappeared out the front door with little more than a nod to Dom, who grinned, and some girl on his arm. Brian wished he could accomplish the same thing. He tried to hang around for a while longer, determined to leave but not seem like he’d been waiting on someone else when Jesse had cornered him. He wanted to talk about the Supra. Not only was that car turning into Brian’s baby, the only thing that he could safely love without heartbreak, but Jesse was damn hard to say no to. Luckily, Jesse led him over to a relatively secluded corner to talk about torque and paint colors, two of Brian’s favorite topics, and even more time went by. 

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t feel Dom’s eyes on him the whole time, because he did. 

Finally, Vince dragged Jesse away with the promise of a ride home. Jesse grinned at them both, weaving on his feet and drunk off corona and cars. The party had thinned out and it made Dom’s presence all the more noticeable. Brian ignored it when Dom waved him over, trying to look oblivious as he headed over to the bathroom. He was too drunk to trust himself but not drunk enough to stop caring. Possibly the most masochistic level of drunk there was. 

One of the stragglers was in the bathroom downstairs, so Brian headed upstairs, putting even more distance between him and Dom. If his cover was going to be blown, it wasn’t going to be while he was drunk. 

The bathroom was empty and Mia’s light was on. Brian looked between the two doors, silently weighing the options. Deliberately, without even understanding why, he chose the bathroom. With the door safely locked behind him, Brian let his head rest against the cool tile. 

He went about his business, taking his sweet time. He’d managed to avoid everything he’d been afraid of. No fights with Vince (a careful balance of staying away from Vince, Dom, Mia and Vince’s guitar – all at the same time), Letty hadn’t confronted him the way she did with the girls at the races who stared at Dom for too long (or at all, really) and Mia hadn’t invited him upstairs (there was something wrong with him, that was for certain). Essentially, it was a total success. 

Or it was a total success, until he opened the bathroom door and ran right into the solid wall of Dominic Toretto. 

“Thought I saw you coming up here.” Dom drawled, voice low. 

Brian shrugged, a careful study in being casual. “Downstairs can was taken.” 

“Can’t have been an emergency,” Dom said, grinning at Brian. “This is like your ninth bathroom trip.” 

_Fuck_ , that was not what he wanted Dom to notice. He didn’t let it show on his face, or he hoped he didn’t, but he was starting to feel just a little bit crowded. Not a hard thing to accomplish when you had a half closed door behind you and a wall of Dom in front of you. Moving either way wasn’t an option, even when Dom leaned forward, invading Brian’s space even more. 

“I think you were just looking to avoid me.” Dom said, breathing the words out against Brian’s face. 

“Why would I do that?” Brian said. 

Dom chuckled, “I figure it’s got something to do with this.” He leaned in the last couple of inches and pressed his lips against Brian’s. Even if Brian had wanted to, and God help him, he _didn’t_ , there was no way he could have pulled away, laughed and declared Dom the winner of gay-chicken. Dom let one of his hands slide up to let his fingers tangle in Brian’s hair and the other head downwards to grab his ass. 

Well, this was kind of a surprise. 

Brian didn’t have a chance to think any further than that. Even though his entire perception of Dom and the situation was suddenly flipped around, the only thing that Brian could focus on was the feel of Dom’s full lips against his and the strength in the hand tugging his hair. He hadn’t had _that_ in a while. 

Groaning into the kiss, Brian let his own hand wander up Dom’s chest to rest on his shoulder. He leaned into Dom, trying to press his lips against Dom’s harder, to take control of a kiss and a situation that he’d been thrown into blind. 

Dom pulled his head back. He stared at Brian’s kiss-swollen lips with a grin. “See, that’s what I was hopin’ for.” 

Brian didn’t get a chance to respond. Dom tugged the hand still in his hair, pulling him down the hall to what Brian assumed was Dom’s room. He’d never had cause to go in there before, but it was somewhere between minimalist and what Brian would have expected. Less pictures of family and cars on the wall and more clothes – _nice_ clothes – in the open closet than he would have thought. He didn’t get to think about it long, because Dom was pulling Brian back against him, lips on his suddenly. 

Thought went out the window. It felt too good. 

Brian let his hand slide up Dom’s shirt, feeling the contours of the muscles that he’d been eying since day one. He let his nails drag over Dom’s nipple, smiling when he heard Dom’s moan. The other man obviously liked Brian’s hands, because he pulled his shirt off on one fluid movement, throwing it on the floor and out of the way. Brian only got a few seconds to admire him before Dom surged forward again, kissing and lightly sucking on Brian’s throat, his hands grabbing Brian’s hips and pulling him forward. 

They somehow went from being pressed against each other standing by the bed to falling down on top of the bed in a tangle. Dom tugged at Brian’s t-shirt, and he took the hint, pulling it over his head before pulling Dom back down on top of him. 

It seemed like Dom’s hands were everywhere, down his ribs, through his hair, sliding the tips of his fingers into Brian’s pants to rub over his hips. Brian wondered how much of that was Dom and how much of it was his drunk brain trying to keep up with what was happening around him. When Dom undid his pants and started to slide them down, Brian was definitely back with it though. He lifted his hips… anything to help get Dom’s hands on more of his skin. 

The logical part of Brian’s brain, the one that he was ignoring, was kind of counting on his boxers being the last barrier between them, a way to give him time to remember who they were and why sleeping with Dom was all kinds of bad. Dom either recognized some of that or he was as impatient as Brian felt, because the boxers went with the jeans and Brian was laying naked on Dom’s bed, the other man staring down at him like he was something more than he actually was. 

It was nice. It was all Dom, his way of looking at something and making you see it too. Brian didn’t understand what he could see in Dom’s eyes, but he liked it all the same. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Dom said, voice low and tight. He let one of his rough hands trail down Brian’s stomach, though the curls above his cock before wrapping a hand around him. Brian gasped, back arching just a little. 

He probably looked like a slut, one touch and he was gone, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything anymore. Not about the job, or Mia or the team. He definitely didn’t care that nothing good would come of this, just like nothing good had come of sleeping with Rome when they were both bored and curious. He’d cared _too much_ then and all it had landed him was a best friend who hated him and a few one night stands with men he never saw again just to prove that it hadn’t just been a Rome-thing. It definitely wasn’t. Not when he was harder than he’d ever been and all Dom had done was stroke him a few times. 

“You’re thinking too much, amante.” Dom whispered before swallowing him whole. Brian’s head snapped forward, mouth open and eyes wide. Never once had he thought that Dom would do something like that. Dom Toretto was _not_ a cocksucker. Except, now, he definitely was. Dom’s dark eyes bored into Brian’s, no hesitation or shame in them. He ran one hand over the inside of Brian’s thigh while he hollowed out his cheeks around Brian’s cock. Fuck whoever thought the one giving the blowjob was the weaker of two… they didn’t know a damn thing. Dom had never been more in control of Brian. 

All Brian was capable of was running his hands along Dom’s smooth scalp and trying to muffle his moans. Dom let him for a few minutes, but he eventually pulled away from Brian’s still-hard dick to bite his hip. “Stop that.” 

Brian pulled his hands up and away from Dom. “Sorry.” He gasped, “I… sorry…” 

Dom watched him carefully. Brian’s chest heaved as he tried to calm himself down, his hands fisting the blankets underneath him. “What do you think I want you to stop?” Dom asked, voice rough. Brian couldn’t think about why, because then he’d really be gone. 

Blinking, Brian tried to make sense of the question. Who played twenty questions in bed while they were getting their dick sucked? It wasn’t right to ask him anything that required a serious answer… and it definitely required one based off the way Dom was watching him. He stared intently at Brian’s face as though things made more sense to him than they did to Brian. They probably did. Fuck, they _definitely_ did. 

Panting still, Brian narrowed his eyes at Dom. “Grabbed your head.” He settled on, fingers tightening over the sheets. 

“Nah, that’s good.” Dom said, and Brian could feel his breath on his dick, Dom was still so close. “I’d make you try again, but I’m not much for sadism in bed. I want to hear you, got it? You hold back and I’m gonna hold back too. All the way across the room and out the door.” 

Dom didn’t give him time to agree, he just licked a long stripe down Brian’s rock hard penis. That was all it took, his vision went gray and he came… _loudly_ , just like Dom wanted. 

It took a few seconds for the haze to fade. Brian was still panting and laying on Dom’s bed naked, but Dom had taken the time to get completely undressed. He was sitting on the bed next to Brian’s stretched out, wrecked body, running his hand along the inside of Brian’s thigh. If Brian were smarter, more with it, he would have started at the bottom and let his eyes work their way up Dom’s body, looking at him in a way that he hadn’t let himself because of his half-broken sense of self-preservation. Instead, he met Dom’s eyes and couldn’t look away. Dom was hard to read, but Brian was sure that some of his expression was a damn lot of pride. 

“Back again?” Dom asked, leaning down and letting his lips run along Brian’s neck. 

“Yeah.” Brian said, daring to reach out and grip Dom’s side. 

Dom maybe laughed a little at that. Maybe he groaned… it was hard to tell with Dom’s voice. “Good. I want your full attention.” 

Fuck, what did Dom think the last month had been? He’d had nothing _but_ Brian’s full attention since the moment he’d opened Dom’s file. 

Angrily, Brian shoved those thoughts away. It wasn’t what he wanted to think about, it was starting to make him sick, in more ways than one. All he wanted was to stop thinking. He had tried a lot of different ways to make that happen over the years. Dom was the only thing that really worked. Brian hated it and never wanted to let it go, never wanted to let _him_ go. _Too goddamned bad…_

The anger in his head translated out into his body. He surged up, mashing his mouth against Dom’s, the kiss all aggression and a little bit of teeth. Dom made that noise again, but this time Brian was sure he was laughing. It pissed him off, that Dom could be amused by him when all he did was make Brian’s head spin. 

He used the amusement to get the upper hand, because there was no way to beat Dom in a battle of strength if the bigger man was focused. He flipped them around on the bed, Brian on top, straddling Dom. 

“Fuck me,” Brian said, kissing Dom’s chest. 

Dom groaned like Brian had finally said something that got him hot. It made him feel… powerful. “You ever done this before?”

“Yeah,” Brian answered from somewhere around Dom’s stomach, “Now fuck me.” 

“Greedy.” Dom said, pulling Brian away from the bellybutton he’d been tongue fucking. He pulled Brian up until they were chest to chest again and pressed his lips against Brian’s. 

Brian was too caught up in the kiss to hear the drawer of Dom’s bedside table opening. He might have noticed the sound of a cap snapping open, but Dom chose that moment to tweak his nipple with his other hand and fuck if that didn’t feel good. Brian gasped into the kiss and Dom took the opportunity to shove his finger into Brian’s body. 

He definitely wasn’t too into kissing to notice _that_. He didn’t stop kissing Dom, didn’t want the other man to think that this was anything out of the ordinary. Then he’d probably start asking if Brian was sure, if he was hurting or something caring like that. It would make him feel like an even bigger piece of shit. 

A second finger went in and Dom didn’t give him a chance to adjust before he was moving them in and out, pressing further and further into Brian’s body. Dom pulled his fingers out and Brian was about to complain before Dom flipped them back around. 

“Had a few dreams about you under me like this.” Dom said, “Been a long time coming.” 

It didn’t feel like a long time coming to Brian. It felt like out of nowhere to him. How was it that he was so good at reading people, so long as it had nothing to do with him? Dom slid in a third finger, scissoring them inside of Brian. “I’ve… a… I’ve had a few dreams about… jesus, Dom! Few dreams about your dick in me. Gonna make that happen too?” Brian said, struggling to get through the sentence. 

Dom grinned fiercely at Brian and kept moving his hand inside. “Soon enough.”

“I’m good.” Brian offered, spreading his legs wider. “You can… fuck!” 

Dom’s fingers had found the spot inside of him that Brian had been missing in his girls-only years. He’d almost managed to convince himself it wasn’t really that amazing, that he didn’t need his prostate hit to come really hard, but that was a fucking joke. Dom had angled his fingers so they kept hitting inside of him just right and Brian could feel another orgasm building. “Gonna come if you don’t stop…”

“You think I can’t get you hard again?” Dom asked, licking his lips to remind Brian that he’d already come once. 

That wasn’t a question he wanted to answer. Dom would probably take whatever he said as a challenge. He settled on, “What happened to no sadism?” 

Dom shoved his fingers in hard and Brian clenched his eyes shut, moaning but not coming. Dom pulled out and Brian bit his lip, trying to get any sort of control over himself. “I didn’t say stop altogether.” 

There wasn’t any response to his complaint, so Brian cracked his eyes open. Dom was kneeling between his spread legs, condom already rolled down his dick. He was fisting his own cock, hand shiny with more lube. For the first time, Brian took in the sight. Just looking at Dom, watching his hand work over his thick length and the way that his eyes kept traveling over Brian’s body while he did it almost did Brian in. “Dom…” 

“Not gonna make you ask again,” Dom said, voice low. “If you don’t make me remind you.” Brian felt kind of stupid, because he apparently _did_ need Dom to remind him. The other man pulled Brian’s hips forward, sliding his body down the bed to drape his lower body over Dom’s legs. “I want everything you got, Bri.” Dom said, keeping on hand on Brian’s hip and the other on his own cock. 

Brian didn’t have to answer, not when Dom’s dick nudged against his stretched out hole. Brian bit his lip, eyes clenching shut and his back arching as Dom slid in all the way with one thrust. Brian groaned at the burning stretch of Dom’s dick in his ass. It had been a long time. 

Above him, Dom was groaning too. “Fuck Brian.” 

“Move… I need, I need…”

“So fucking tight…” Dom ground out as he started moving in Brian. 

Brian’s hands gripped the sheets underneath him as Dom started up a violent pace. The sounds of Dom’s skin slapping against Brian’s mixed with Brian’s desperate moans until Brian was sure they were going to wake up the whole neighborhood. 

Just when he was sure that he was going to come, Dom eased off. He started making slow, drawn out slides into Brian’s body, the head of his dick dragging against the spot inside of Brian that was driving him insane. 

“God, Dom.” Brian groaned, moving his hips to meet the other man’s thrusts. He tried to wrap a leg around Dom’s back and make him move faster or harder or just _more_ , but Dom didn’t give in to that. Brian groaned again, but this time in frustration. “Killing me…” 

Dom hissed through his clenched teeth, “Don’t you think you were killin’ me? Making eyes at me, taunting me with Mia, laying around on my cars with no shirt? Wanted to fuck you so bad…” 

Dom’s hips started plowing into Brian’s more desperately, less controlled. Through half-lidded eyes, Brian watched Dom lose control above him. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen and it was because of _him_ …

Out of nowhere, Dom leaned down and kissed Brian hard on the mouth, both of them panting to hard to do much more than press lips together, Brian trying to catch Dom’s lip between his teeth. With Dom’s mouth on Brian’s, his hands gripping his hips and his dick ramming into Brian’s ass, Dom’s whole being was screaming ‘Mine’ and Brian could do little more than try and raise his hips in time to take what Dom’s was giving him. Dom didn’t say the word, though... he didn’t need to when they’d both known it all along. 

Dom’s hand dragged down from Brian’s hip to roughly jerk his leaking penis. It only took a few strokes with Dom’s calloused palm before Brian was shouting and coming so hard his vision went spotty. Through his blissed-out haze, he heard “That’s it, fuck, Bri…” before Dom roared out his own release. 

Brian wasn’t sure how much time passed before he became aware of something other than the pleasure. He might have dozed or Dom might have made him pass out like he was some little girl getting her cherry popped. All he knew was that Dom had pulled out by the time he was with it again. 

The other man was laying next to him in the bed, already dozing. Brian didn’t know what to say to him. Everything his mind came up with was a lie at best and betrayal at worst. He wasn’t sure who he was betraying anymore… everyone probably, so he just laid there, listening to his own heart beat until it calmed down and he couldn’t hear it any more. The house was almost silent, except for Dom next to him and the room down the hall. 

He could hear Mia moving around. That he could hear her open drawers and walk over the creaky floor made his heart hurt for her. There was no way she hadn’t just heard what they’d done. There was no way that Dom wasn’t aware that she would. 

At least he wasn’t the only one betraying them. They were crumbling down around themselves. 

All his life, he’d been trying to feel complete, to feel like himself or even to be able to acknowledge that whoever he played at being wasn’t him at all. It was some sort of cosmic irony that he would feel it in the arms of his biggest fuck up. It was dangerous and stupid. 

He was already addicted.


End file.
